Guenievre
by enna24
Summary: Se déroule après l'épisode 4 de la saison 5. Pourquoi la présence de la princesse Mithian met Gwen mal à l'aise?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, comme beaucoup je regrette la fin de la série Merlin ! Je vois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics en français sur le couple Arwen et je trouve ça un peu dommage. Allez je me lance, c'est un petit truc que j'avais dans la tête depuis un moment. C'est juste le premier chapitre, j'espère poster la suite prochainement. Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis ouverte aux critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives.**

_L'histoire se passe juste __**après**__ l'épisode 4 de la saison 5. Pour rappel Morgane prend le château du roi Rodor et le capture avec sa fille, la princesse Mithian. Elle organise son plan pour attirer Arthur dans un piège et le tuer. _

Chapitre 1 :

Arthur propose à Rodin et Mithian de rester quelques jours de à Camelot, afin que le roi puisse se reposer avant de retourner à Nemeth

Mithian : Sachez Sire que nous vous sommes entièrement reconnaissants ! Jamais nous ne pourrons vous exprimer notre gratitude

Gwen est en retrait et observe la scène Lorsqu'elle voit Mithian prendre la main d'Arthur, elle ne peut s'empêcher de réagir.

Elle s'approche, saisit le bras d'Arthur et demande à la princesse : « Pouvons-nous faire autre chose pour vous aider ?

**Mithian** : Non merci ? Vous en faites déjà beaucoup ! Veuillez m'excuser mais je vais rejoindre mes appartements, nous sommes vraiment très fatigués. Bonne nuit !

Elle salue le couple royal et se retirent. Arthur se retourne face à Gwen et sourit.

**Gwen** : Quoi ?

**Arthur** : Qu'est-ce que cela signifie…

**Gwen** : Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez

**Arthur** : Là, il y a quelques secondes, votre attitude avec Mithian… J'ai cru voir un soupçon de jalousie dans votre regard.

**Gwen **: C'est ridicule, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez sire !

**Arthur** : Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression que de me voir en compagnie de la jolie Mithian de t'as pas vraiment fait plaisir

**Gwen **: Donc vous l'a trouvez jolie ?

**Arthur la taquine** : Bien sûr, et tous les hommes de Camelot pensent la même chose !

**Gwen** un peu déçue : oh je vois…

Arthur (prend le bras de Gwen, et la tire plus près de lui) : Mais peu importe, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de ma femme.

Il embrasse Gwen qui sourit.

**Arthu**r : Je t'aime tellement Guenièvre

**Gwen** : Je vous aime aussi mon roi, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point !

Arthur embrasse la main de Gwen : il se fait tard, allons nous coucher.

**Gwen** : excellente idée !

Quelques instants plus tard, le couple se retrouve dans leur chambre. Gwen aide Arthur à enlever son armure.

**Gwen** : Si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manqué… Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à ces périodes où vous êtes absent du royaume.

**Arthur** : Je me devais d'aider Rodor, c'est un allié de Camelot. De plus, Morgane s'est servie de lui et de sa fille pour m'atteindre personnellement.

**Gwen** : Je sais que vous ne laisseriez jamais tomber vos amis. Votre loyauté et votre sens du devoir sont quelques-unes des nombreuses qualités que j'aime chez vous… Seulement, je suis tellement inquiète quand vous n'êtes pas là, j'ai constamment peur pour votre vie !

**Arthur **: Je ne risque rien, je suis entouré des meilleurs chevaliers de Camelot, et de Merlin haha. Et comme je te l'avais promis, je suis rentré juste à temps pour notre anniversaire !

**Gwen **: C'est vrai, j'étais tellement triste de passer cette journée sans vous, d'autant plus que…

**Arthur** : Que quoi ?

**Gwen** : Que j'avais prévu une belle surprise pour vous !

**Arthu**r : Ah ? Et qu'est-ce donc ?

**Gwen** : Vous le saurez demain, ne soyez pas si impatient ! Mais je vais essayer de vous faire patienter d'ici- demain…

Gwen ôte la chemise d'Arthur et commence à lui embrasser le torse. Le jeune roi la soulève et l'emmène délicatement sur le lit.

Arthur : ça me semble être un marché honnête.

Il sourit et l'embrasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews et particulièrement à Guest : don't worry, I understood what you said, and your french is pretty well.

Donc voici le 2e chapitre, un tout petit peu plus long que le 1er. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : **

_**Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans la forêt **_

**Morgane :** Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

**Hylde **: J'en suis certaine Madame, j'ai entendu une conversation avec Gaius.

**Morgane **: Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cette garce a déjà volé mon trône et en plus maintenant elle est enceinte ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver ! Arthur est-il au courant ?

**Hylde **: Pas encore, je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'elle annoncerait la nouvelle au roi demain à l'occasion de leur anniversaire de mariage ! Elle lui a aussi fait faire ce poignard, que je devais cacher jusqu'à demain…

**Morgane** : tant que Gwen sera dans l'enceinte de Camelot, elle sera protégée et je ne pourrais rien faire. Il faut l'éloigner d'Arthur et des chevaliers! Je dois me débarrasser d'elle et de sa progéniture ! Mais comment…. ?

Elle se retourne et regarde le poignard

**Morgane** : J'ai une idée…

Elle fixe le poignard et récite une formule en latin.

**Hylde** : Qu'est-ce que ?

**Morgane** : Tiens ! Reprends-le ! Lorsque Guenièvre va offrir le poignard à Arthur, il ne va plus rien ressentir pour elle ! À toi de faire croire à Gwen, qu'il a des sentiments pour Mithian. La pauvre aura le cœur brisé, et la connaissant, elle ne voudra plus rester au château !

**Hylde** : Vous pensez que cela peut marcher ?

**Morgane** : Gwen se sent encore menacée par Mithian. Après tout, c'est une belle femme, et Arthur est presque tombé sous charme !

**Hylde **: Je vois….

**Morgane** : Maintenant pars vite, avant qu'on ne remarque ton absence !

Le lendemain matin, Gwen est réveillée par des chuchotements. Elle ouvre les yeux et s'étonne de ne pas trouver Arthur auprès d'elle. Elle tire le drapé de son lit à baldaquin, et voit Arthur et Merlin en train de parler…

**Arthur **: Dépêche-toi Merlin, elle ne devrait pas tarder de se réveiller...

**Merlin** : Peut-être que ça irait plus vite si vous m'aidiez sire ?

**Arthur** : Peut-être que ça irait plus vite si tu étais moins empoté ! As-tu pensé aux fleurs, Merlin ?

**Merlin** : Oui, elles sont là !

Gwen décide de se manifester: Arthur ?

**Arthur** : Guenièvre… Je suis désolé, Merlin est aussi discret qu'un homme ivre sortant de la taverne !

**Gwen** sourit : Ce n'est pas très gentil….Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Arthur prend le bouquet de fleurs et le donne à Gwen.

**Arthur **: Joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon amour !

Elle l'embrasse.

**Gwen** : Merci. Joyeux anniversaire à vous aussi mon roi.

Ils s'embrassent de nouveau. Merlin tousse pour exprimer sa gêne.

**Merlin** : euh… je pense que je vais vous laisser

**Gwen** : Oh pardon ! Merci pour tout Merlin. Tu es vraiment un ami fidèle. N'est-ce pas Arthur ?

**Arthur** : Oui, il semble que pour une fois, tu as su te montrer utile…

**Gwen** : Arthur !

**Arthur** : C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pour te remercier d'avoir préparé ce magnifique petit-déjeuner et de m'avoir aidé pour la surprise, je te laisse ta journée pour…. Enfin faire ce que tu as envie de faire !

**Merlin** : Vous êtes sérieux Majesté ?

**Arthur** : Essayes de ne pas revenir demain complètement ivre !

**Merlin **: Aucun risque ! Merci beaucoup

Il regarde Gwen qui lui fait un sourire et un clin d'œil. Il s'en va en imaginant de quelles manières il va passer sa journée de repos.

**Arthur** : Enfin seuls…

**Gwen** : Vous rendez-vous compte ? Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que nous sommes mariés ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me dise que je suis la femme la plus chanceuse de Camelot.

**Arthur** : C'est moi qui suis chanceux ! Gwen tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune prince égoïste. Tu m'as toujours soutenu et je t'aime plus que tu ne saurais imaginer. Viens par là.

Il la tire vers lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Ils se mettent ensuite à table pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

**Arthur** : Au fait ?

**Gwen **: Oui mon amour ?

**Arthur** : Il me semble que tu m'avais promis une surprise

**Gwen **: Je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié ! Seulement vous aurez votre surprise en temps voulu ?

**Arthur** : Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! Je voudrais au moins avoir un indice !

**Gwen** : Ne faites pas l'enfant !

Arthur fait semblant de bouder. Gwen s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

**Gwen **: Mon pauvre mari, ne soyez pas si triste, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures… Si vous êtes d'accord, après votre réunion avec les chevaliers, nous pourrions faire une promenade ? SVP, rien que tous les deux ?

**Arthur** : J'en serais ravi. C'est une excellente idée ! Et là, j'aurais ma surprise ?

**Gwen** : Vous êtes incorrigible.

Ils s'embrassent. On frappe à la porte. Georges apparait et saluent le couple royal.

**Arthur** : Bonjour Georges !

**Georges **: Ces majestés veuillent bien m'excuser d'interrompre votre déjeuner. Mais je dois vous avertir que le roi Rodor, la princesse Mithian, et les chevaliers de Camelot vous attendent dans la salle du conseil.

**Arthur **: Je suis en retard, je sais !

**Gwen** : Mithian et Rodor assistent au conseil ?

Arthur allait répondre mais Georges s'est empressé de le faire à sa place.

**Georges** : Sachez Madame, que sa Majesté ainsi que les chevaliers de Camelot, ont proposé au Roi Rodor et à sa fille, la belle princesse Mithian, de revoir leur stratégie de défense, suite aux attaques de Morgane et cette fripouille d'Odin !

**Arthur** (énervé) : ce sera tout Georges, je vous remercie. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il lui fait comprendre qu'il doit sortir de la chambre.

**Arthur** : Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être énervant !

**Gwen** : C'est très gentil de votre part de proposer au royaume de Nemeth ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

**Arthur** : Oh je pensais l'avoir fait, et puis ça n'a aucune importance ! Si nous en revenions à mon cadeau !

**Gwen** : vous êtes pire qu'un enfant de cinq ans ! Mais comme vous m'avez fait une belle surprise ce matin, je peux vous donner votre premier cadeau pour vous faire patienter un peu !

Elle sort de sous le lit un petit coffre en bois. Elle le tend à Arthur qui l'ouvre et découvre un poignard incrusté de pierres précieuses.

Gwen : maintenant je serais plus rassurée quand vous serez loin de moi !

Il l'a remercié, accroche le poignard à sa ceinture et l'embrasse. Une sensation étrange s'empare d'Arthur. Gwen le remarque.

Gwen : tout va bien Arthur ?

Arthur : Oui oui, mais là, je dois vraiment y aller ! À tout à l'heure.

Il se retourne et sort de la salle. Alors qu'il se dirige vers la salle du conseil, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que pour la première fois, en embrassant Guenièvre, il n'avait rien ressenti.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Honte sur moi ! 1an et pas de MAJ ! Panne d'inspiration grrr J'ai relu ma fiction et surtout les reviews et j'ai pensé à vous qui avez commencé mon histoire et qui méritez d'avoir une fin, alors je vais me bouger un peu ! Merci à Guest et à larasmith pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

**Hylde** : Vous avez demandé à me voir Madame ?

**Gwen** : Oui, Hylde ! Merci d'être venue aussi vite ! Je compte aller me promener avec le roi tout à l'heure, j'aurais besoin que vous alliez dans les cuisines pour demander qu'on nous prépare un panier avec quelques petites choses à manger.

**Hylde** : Bien Madame !

**Gwen** : Merci, tu me rends un grand service. Je dois m'absenter quelques instants, je vais aller rendre visite au vieux Barnoin. Gaius ne revenant que demain soir, m'a demandé de d'aller lui porter une potion pour soulager ses douleurs.

**Hylde** : Vous êtes trop bonne Madame !

**Gwen** : Non ce n'est rien, je t'assure. C'est un très gentil monsieur, il vit seul depuis que sa femme est morte. Je vais lui porter son remède, lui tenir un peu compagnie et je reviens.

Hylde sort des appartements royaux. La reine se tourne vers le miroir et contemple sa silhouette. Elle caresse son ventre et sourit. Elle est impatiente de dire à Arthur qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle va lui donner un héritier. Elle avait demandé à Gaius de garder le secret et voulait partager avec lui la bonne nouvelle le jour de leur anniversaire.

_**Dans la salle de réunion**_

**Arthur** : Bon je pense que c'est la meilleure des solutions ! Dès demain matin, Messires Leon et Eylan partiront avec vous mettre en place cette nouvelle ligne de défense ! Sachez que j'ai entièrement confiance en leurs jugements et grâce à eux, vous serez de nouveau en sécurité. Messieurs, préparez vos affaires !

**Leon** : Bien Monseigneur !

**Mithian** : Mon père et moi vous remercions infiniment.

_**Pendant ce temps, dans la Ville Basse**_,

Gwen est partie de chez le vieux Barnoin, et elle s'arrête chez un marchand pour acheter ces petits gâteaux que son mari aime tant ! Quand elle a fini ses achats, elle rencontre Merlin.

**Gwen** : Merlin ?

**Merlin** : Gwen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Gwen** : je suis allée rendre visite à Barnoin, Gaius m'a chargé de lui apporter son remède !

**Merlin **: C'est très gentil de ta part !

**Gwen **: Je l'aime beaucoup, sa femme et lui nous ont beaucoup aidé, ma famille et moi quand ma mère est décédée. Et j'aime venir ici. Tu sais, j'ai beau vivre au château, je n'oublie pas d'où je viens ! J'espère que tu profites bien de ta journée de repos ?

**Merlin** : oh oui, Ni Gaius ni Arthur pour me donner des ordres, c'est tellement bien je pense que je pourrais m'y habitu…

Merlin arrête de parler parce qu'il s'aperçoit que Gwen a une sorte d'étourdissement.

**Merlin (la soutenant)** : Gwen, est-ce que ça va ? Je vais te ramener au château !

**Gwen** : Non ça va aller Merlin, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça va déjà mieux ! C'est juste que je n'arrête pas de courir depuis ce matin, je veux faire une surprise à Arthur pour notre anniversaire de mariage, et je veux que tout soit parfait. Regarde, j'ai même pris ses gâteaux préférés.

**Merlin** : Je vois ça, mais attention Gwen, ne lui en donne pas trop. Je le vois d'ici hurler sur moi, s'il ne rentre plus dans ses vêtements.

**Gwen** : Merlin hihihi ! Serais-tu en train de te moquer de ton roi ? Et surtout de mon époux ?

**Merlin **: Non je n'oserais jamais….

**Gwen** : Tu sais même s'il faisait 100kg de plus, je l'aimerais quand même !

**Merlin** : C'est bien ce qu'on dit, l'amour rend aveugle ! Non sérieusement, je suis heureux pour vous deux. Vous êtes si proches que ça fait plaisir à voir.

**Gwen** : et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi ! Oh, il faut que j'y aille, je pense que le conseil doit être terminé et j'ai hâte de passer enfin un peu de temps seul avec mon mari !

**Merlin** : Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

**Gwen** : Mais oui ! À demain Merlin !

_**Château,**_

Tout le monde a quitté la salle et Arthur se dirige vers ses appartements lorsqu'il aperçoit Mithian.

**Arthur** : Princesse que faites-vous ici ?

**Mithian** : Je voulais vous remercier vous et la reine pour votre aide ! Guenièvre est une femme qui a bon cœur, puisqu'elle accepte de vous laissez m'aider, sachant que vous et moi…. Mon Dieu c'est gênant ! Bref, j'ai apporté ce très bon vin !

**Arthur** : Oui c'est tout Guenièvre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire est du passé, et elle le sait ! Entrez donc mon amie, vous pouvez l'attendre ici avec moi. Alors goutons ce vin !

Arthur prend deux coupes sur la table et sert du Vin à Mithian ainsi qu'à lui-même.

**Arthur** : il est excellent en effet ! Je vous remercie de ce joli cadeau. Au fait, je vais profitez de votre présence pour avoir votre avis sur ceci….

Arthur sort d'une armoire un coffret avec contenant un magnifique collier.

**Arthur** : Je compte l'offrir à Guenièvre aujourd'hui, pour notre anniversaire de mariage. J'ai travaillé pendant des jours avec un bijoutier pour parvenir à ce résultat.

**Mithian** : oh Monseigneur, je ne savais pas ! Joyeux anniversaire alors. Ce collier est magnifique.

Elle admire le collier.

**Mithian **: c'est une pure merveille ! Vous devez vraiment l'aimer… Peu d'hommes auraient pris le temps de fabriquer un tel bijou ! Beaucoup l'aurait simplement acheté.

Arthur réfléchit à ce que vient de lui dire son amie : aime-t-il toujours autant sa femme ?

**Mithian** : Arthur ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

**Arthur** : Oui, désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées… Vous disiez ?

**Mithian** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va l'adorer.

_**Dans un couloir du château**_

**Gwen** : Hylde !

**Hylde** : Oh Vôtre Majesté, j'allais apporter le panier dans que vous avez demandé tout à l'heure, mais…

**Gwen** : Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Hylde** : Eh bien, je… j'ai hésité à déranger le roi ! La princesse Mithian était là, et j'ai pensé qu'ils devaient discuter de quelque chose d'important… Je n'ai pas osé les déranger.

**Gwen (ravale difficilement sa salive et se force à sourire) **: Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre le panier. Je te remercie Hylde, tu peux disposer.

Gwen se dirige vers la chambre. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment et finalement se trouve idiote. De quoi pouvez-t-elle avoir peur ? Arthur l'aimait et rien ne pourrait jamais se mettre entre eux. Elle ouvre doucement la porte.

_**Chambre royale**_

**Arthur** : je lève un verre à l'amitié entre nos deux royaumes !

Il boit un peu de vin, il regarde Mithian, et la trouve soudainement plus jolie que d'habitude, il la fixe quelques instants.

**Arthur secoue la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées : **Pensez-vous que votre père sera capable de faire ce long voyage jusqu'à Nemeth à cheval ? Il semble plutôt fatigué ?

**Mithian** : Oui, il l'est en effet, mais il trouvera la force pour ce voyage ! Il est tellement impatient de rentrer chez nous, et pour tout vous dire…Moi aussi !

**Arthur** : Je peux comprendre, je n'aime pas non plus être trop longtemps de Camelot.

**Mithian** : Oui c'est ça… et pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, le fait de vous revoir à raviver de vieux sentiments et de vieilles blessures.

Arthur essuie une larme de la joue de Mithian et la regarde. Mithian l'embrasse. Arthur la laisse faire puis réalise la situation et met un terme à ce baiser.

**Arthur** : Mithian, je ne peux pas, je suis marié… Guenièvre !

**Mithian** : Je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Veuillez me pardonner Monseigneur !

Gwen ouvre la porte et voit Arthur et Mithian qui tient un collier dans les mains s'embrasser. Elle referme la porte sans qu'on ne la remarque. Elle a l'impression qu'on lui donne des coups de couteau dans le cœur. Elle laisse tomber son panier, marche difficilement. Elle a du mal à respirer. Hylde qui observait la scène de loin, s'approche d'elle.

**Hylde** : Madame, vous allez bien ?

**Gwen** : J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Il faut que je quitte Camelot au plus vite !

Hylde fait préparer des chevaux et conduit Gwen dans une cabine au fin fond de la Foret.

**Hylde** : Nous y voilà Madame. C'est ici que j'ai grandi. A la mort de mes parents, je suis allée chez ma tante à Camelot et trouvé du travail au château. Vous serez en sécurité ici, personne ne viendra vous chercher.

**Gwen **: Je te remercie. Tu devrais rentrer à Camelot avant que la nuit tombe. Je ne serai pas rassurée de te savoir seule dans la forêt !

**Hylde** : Bien Madame ! Je laisse ce sac de provisions. Que dois-je dire au roi ? Il doit être inquiet et vous chercher de partout….

**Gwen** : J'ai écrit cette lui pour lui, je te charge de lui remettre.

**Hylde** : Bien Madame ! Je reviendrais dès que possible…

_**Château de Camelot**_ :

Mithian a quitté la salle laissant Arthur seul avec ses pensées. Honnêtement ce baiser était loin d'être désagréable et pour être parfaitement honnête, il a plutôt apprécié. Il se prend la tête dans les mains.

**Arthur** : Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon pauvre vieux ? Tu es marié avec Gwen et aujourd'hui ça fait un an que nous sommes mariés ! D'ailleurs où est –elle ?

Le roi ouvre la porte et voit le panier par terre. Il demande aux gardes s'ils ont vu la reine, personne ne sait où elle. Il s'inquiète.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une servante lui raconte que Gwen est allée rendre visite à une personne malade en ville. C'est du Gwen tout craché, toujours a aidé les autres. Elle n'a surement pas vu l'heure. Peu importe, il va l'attendre.

_**Quelque part dans les bois**_**,**

**Hylde** : Elle est à l'endroit que vous m'aviez indiqué Madame !

**Morgane** : Très bien ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire… Sois je me débarrasse de Gwen, tout de suite, soit j'attends que l'enfant naisse, je les fais disparaitre et j'envoie leur corps à Arthur….. Je veux tellement voir la souffrance dans ses yeux quand il va se rendre compte qu'il a perdu la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde.

**Hylde** : Vous allez tenir votre promesse ? Vous allez m'aider à libérer mon frère de la prison de Camelot?

**Morgane** : Je n'ai que faire de ton frère !

**Hylde** : Mais vous aviez dit…

**Morgane** : hors de ma vue !

Morgane lève le bras, et la pauvre servante se retrouve projetée contre un arbre avec une extrême violence. La sorcière voit le sang coulé de la tête de la jeune femme, prend son cheval et se dirige vers l'endroit ou Gwen se cache.

_**Cabane de Gwen**_

Gwen n'a pas cessé de pleurer depuis que sa servante est partie. Elle a vraiment l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un cauchemar. Arthur, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, celui pour qui elle aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter un instant, l'homme dont elle portait l'enfant… Il ne l'aimait plus ! Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte, en voyant Mithian, qu'il avait fait une erreur en l'épousant. Finalement, ce n'était qu'une servante et la vie à ses côtés n'était peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré.

Gwen caresse son ventre « je dois rester forte pour toi mon bébé. J'ai peut-être échouée dans mon rôle d'épouse, mais je veillerais sur toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ».

**Voix **: quelque chose me dit que c'est pour bientôt !

**Gwen (terrifiée) : **Morgane !

_**Je vais essayer de mettre à jour rapidement ! Merci de laisser vos commentaires !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bon je crois que l'inspiration est là…. Profitons-en !**_

Gwen caresse son ventre « je dois rester forte pour toi mon bébé. J'ai peut-être échouée dans mon rôle d'épouse, mais je veillerais sur toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle »

**Voix **: quelque chose me dit que c'est pour bientôt !

**Gwen (terrifiée) : **Morgane

**Morgane** : La seule et unique !

**Gwen** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Morgane** : Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Je veux le trône de Camelot. C'est moi qui devrais être assise à la place d'Arthur ! Je veux me débarrasser de vous et faire souffrir Arthur au moins autant que j'ai souffert, et devine quoi ? Tu es un bon moyen pour y parvenir !

**Gwen** : Ne t'approche pas de moi ? Tu es complètement folle !

Gwen tente de s'enfuit mais Morgane récite une formule en latin qui empêche Gwen de faire le moindre mouvement !

**Gwen** : laisse-moi partir !

**Morgane (la gifle)** : Tu rêves !

**Gwen** : tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça…

**Morgane **: Quoi tu penses que quelqu'un va venir te chercher ? Oh suis-je bête, tu as écrit une lettre à Arthur lui disant de ne pas te chercher. Eh oui, je suis au courant, et je suis même au courant de ton petit secret… (**Elle met une main sur le ventre de Gwen**), je crois que je vais bien m'amuser !

_**Pendant ce temps, Camelot**_

**Arthur** : Dites-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

**Leon** : des chevaliers qui étaient en patrouille dans les bois, ont trouvé la servante de la reine blessée, couchée sur le sol !

**Arthur** : est-ce que la reine était avec elle, où est Guenièvre ?

**Leon **: Non votre Majesté, pas de trace de la reine.

**Arthur** : elle devrait pourtant être rentrée. Hylde a-t-elle-pu vous dire ce qui lui était arrivée ?

**Leon** : Non, elle était déjà inconsciente quand on l'a retrouvé, et n'a pas repris connaissance depuis. Je pense que sa blessure à la tête est assez sérieuse. Gaius ne sera de retour que demain ! J'espère qu'elle pourra tenir jusque-là !

**Arthur** : Faites venir merlin, il a assisté Gaius pendant des années, il pourra certainement faire quelque chose !

**Leon** : bien monseigneur !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Merlin fait son entrée. Tout de suite, il ressent les effets de la magie, mais n'arrive pas à définir sa provenance.

**Arthur** : Ah merlin ! Enfin te voilà !

**Merlin **: je vois que même pendant une seule journée vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi !

**Arthur** : Merlin…

**Merlin **: Et d'abord qu'est-ce-que vous faites là vous aussi ?

**Arthur** : Merlin….

**Merlin (sourit bêtement)** : Vous ne devriez pas être en train de roucouler avec Gwen

**Arthur (élevant la voix)** : Merlin ! Si tu voulais bien te taire, je pourrais alors t'expliquer les choses. Des chevaliers ont retrouvé Hylde inconsciente dans la forêt.

**Merlin** : Oh mon Dieu !

**Arthur** : Et nous sommes sans nouvelles de Guenièvre. J'ai envoyé des hommes la chercher. Elle est introuvable et personne ne l'a vu ! Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter…

**Merlin** : Attendez, Gwen n'était pas avec vous ?

**Arthur** : Est-ce que tu l'as voit quelque part autour de nous ! C'est bien ce que je viens de te dire ! J'aimerais que tu examines cette jeune fille.

Arthur laisse Merlin seul afin qu'il puisse examiner la jeune servante. Il va s'assoir sur les escaliers à l'extérieur du château. Il a besoin d'air. Il regarde sa ceinture et sort de son étui le couteau que Gwen lui a offert le matin même. Depuis beaucoup de chose se sont passés. Il y a quelques heures, il envisageait de partir pique-niquer avec sa femme, puis Mithian lui a révélé qu'elle éprouvait encore des sentiments pour lui. Ils se sont embrassés. Enfin Gwen a disparu et sa servante a été retrouvée blessée.

Au bout d'environ 1h, Merlin rejoint Arthur dans ses appartements.

**Arthur** : Alors, s'est-elle réveillée ?

**Merlin** : Non pas encore, mais ça ne serait tarder ! J'ai désinfecté et recousue sa plaie sur le front, et utilisé certains remèdes de Gaius. Elle devrait s'en sortir, mais elle va prendre quelques jours pour s'en remettre. J'ai trouvé ceci dans la poche de son tablier. Ça vous est destiné !

Merlin tend à Arthur une lettre sur laquelle était écrit son prénom. De suite, il reconnait l'écriture de Guenièvre.

_« Cher Arthur,_

_J'ai bien réfléchi et ma place n'est pas à vos côtés,_

_Vous méritez de vivre avec quelqu'un que vous aimez. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas cette personne._

_J'ai décidé de vous quitter vous et Camelot, s'il vous plait ne me cherchez pas._

_Je vous souhaite d'être heureux, et j'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes. »_

_Guenièvre_

**Arthur** : Gardes !

**Garde** : Oui, votre Altesse ?

**Arthur** : Dites aux autres, que j'exige qu'on arrête de rechercher la reine.

**Garde** : Bien votre Altesse.

**Merlin** : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ? Gwen est peut-être en danger !

**Arthur** : Tiens, lis toi-même !

**Merlin** : Mais… ça doit être un faux !

**Arthur** : C'est son écriture !

**Merlin** : mais…

**Arthur** : Mais quoi Merlin ? Guenièvre a pris sa décision, elle a décidé de me quitter et de partir de Camelot ! C'est écrit noir sur blanc, elle ne veut pas qu'on la cherche !

**Merlin** : Cela n'a aucun sens !

**Arthur** : C'est sa décision, je ne vais pas la retenir de force !

**Merlin **: Vous la connaissez, ça ne ressemble pas à Gwen !

**Arthur** : Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Elle a prétendu allez donner un remède à un vieil homme et elle en a profité pour fuir. Je ne comprends pas, je n'avais pas l'impression que cette vie lui déplaisait autant, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence Merlin !

**Merlin** : Je continue de croire que cela ne colle pas. J'ai croisé Gwen tout à l'heure, elle revenait de chez le vieux Barnoin ! Elle était impatiente de passer du temps avec vous. Arthur, je vous assure, elle rentrait au château, elle n'avait pas le visage de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à quitter son mari ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Et vous….

**Arthur** : Vous quoi ?

**Merlin** : Vous restez là, sans rien faire ! En temps normal vous auriez remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver !

**Arthur** : Pourquoi rechercher quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être trouvé ? En plus… Enfin pour être tout à fait honnête, il est possible que mes sentiments pour Gwen aient évolué !

**Merlin** : Evolué ?

**Arthur** : Disons que je ne ressens plus de sentiments amoureux pour elle ! Peut-être qu'elle aussi…

**Merlin** : Je dois être en plein cauchemar ! Vous réalisez ce que vous me dites ? J'étais là ce matin, je vous ai vu tous les deux. J'ai vu à quel point vous étiez amoureux, et cela depuis le début de votre histoire ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'en quelques heures, vos sentiments pour elle se soient envolés ! Et…

Merlin s'arrête de parler quand il aperçoit sur la table le panier préparé pour le pique-nique !

**Merlin** : Regardez !

**Arthur** : Oui Merlin ! C'est un panier rempli de provisions !

**Merlin** : Regardez ! Quand j'ai croisé Gwen dans la ville basse, elle venait d'acheter ces gâteaux. Elle m'a dit que c'était vos préférés. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour votre anniversaire ! Si ces gâteaux sont là, c'est bien la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller ! Pourquoi quelqu'un qui aurait organisé son départ serait revenu vous apportez des gâteaux !

**Arthur** **(songeur**): Elle était dans le château, est-ce possible qu'elle…

**Merlin** : Ecoutez Sire, je me permets d'insister mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette histoire ! Votre amour Gwen ne peut pas disparaitre comme ça du jour au lendemain. Je vous en prie, même si elle avait décidé de vous quitter, on a agressé sa servante, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'on a lui a fait subir si elle était avec Hylde au moment de l'attaque. Sachez que quoiqu'il arrive, je partirais à sa recherche.

Arthur prend le temps de réfléchir. Il se remémore les derniers jours. Il se souvient qu'il était heureux en ménage avec sa femme. Il se revoit galoper sur les chemins pour rejoindre camelot au plus vite et arriver pour célébrer leur un an de mariage. Il n'éprouvait plus d'amour pour elle, cela était effectivement quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il avait quand même une profonde affection pour elle. L'idée qu'elle était peut-être en danger lui était insupportable. Il est soudain prit de violents maux de tête.

**Merlin** : Arthur, vous vous sentez bien !

**Arthur **: J'ai très mal à la tête, et il est possible que ce soit la raison pour laquelle je m'apprête à te dire cela, mais : tu as peut-être raison. Il y a quelque chose de pas net dans tout ça !

**Merlin** : Effectivement, votre douleur doit être assez intense pour que vous puissiez admettre ceci.

**Arthur** : Ne fais pas le malin, Merlin ! J'aimerais tout simplement comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Saches que moi non plus je ne souhaite pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Gwen et je…

On frappe à la porte.

**Garde** : Sire ! La servante est réveillée !

Les deux jeunes hommes se précipitent vers le cabinet de Gaius. Ils trouvent la jeune femme réveillée, allongée sur le lit, le regard vide !

**Merlin** : Hylde ! Comment te sens-tu ?

**Hylde** : Je pense qu'on peut dire aussi bien que quelqu'un qui a été projeté contre un arbre.

**Arthur** : Nous avons quelques questions à te poser sur les circonstances de ton agression ! Sais-tu qui t'as fait ça ? Est-ce que la reine était avec toi quand tu as été blessée ?

**Hylde** : c'était Morgane ! Je suis tellement désolée votre altesse !

**Arthur** : Calme-toi ! Tu peux parler sans crainte.

**Hylde** : J'ai bien peur que non, mais je dois vous dire la vérité !

C'est alors que la servante raconte tout à Merlin et Arthur. L'envoutement grâce au couteau, le plan de Morgane pour piéger Gwen et Arthur etc… Arthur s'est empressé de jeter le couteau par terre et petit à petit ses sentiments lui reviennent.

**Arthur** : pourquoi ? T'ai-je blessé de quelconque manière pour m'avoir trahi de la sorte ?

**Hylde** : Mon frère… Il est emprisonné pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ! Il a tué un homme qui m'a violé et était sur le point de me tuer quand mon frère est rentré chez nous. Il n'a jamais révélé qu'il avait fait cela pour me défendre ! Il avait peur que si les gens soient au courant de mon histoire, et que cela diminue mes chances de trouver un époux. Morgane m'a trouvé un jour en pleurs dans la forêt et m'a proposé de m'aider à le faire évader de la prison à condition que je « travaille » pour elle. Quand elle a finalement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle m'a laissé pour morte dans la forêt.

**Arthur (secouant la servante) **: Gwen ? Où se trouve-t-elle ? Réponds !

**Merlin (essayant d'arrêter son roi)** : Arthur !

**Hylde** : Dans une cabane, à 2h à cheval de Camelot ! Je vais vous y conduire !

**Merlin** : Elle est encore très faible, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'emmener avec nous !

**Arthur** : Débrouilles-toi, pour qu'elle tienne le coup, pendant le trajet, je vais faire préparer les chevaux, nous partons chercher Guenièvre. Je ne laisserais pas ma femme une minute de plus entre les mains de cette sorcière. Quant à toi Hylde, prie de toutes des forces, qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Gwen, sinon…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et quitte la pièce le cœur lourd. Dans un couloir du château, il croise Mithian. Elle s'approche de lui, mais il lui fait signe de rester là où elle est. Pour l'instant, il n'a aucune envie de lui parler, c'est à peine s'il peut la regarder. Elle n'y est pour rien, il le sait, mais il a besoin d'être seul. Il sent les larmes couler sur son visage et il a peur. Tout lui est revenu. Gwen est en danger, et il ne peut pas supporter cette idée. Il s'en veut terriblement, comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'il était ensorcelé ? Comment son amour pour elle avait-il pu être aussi facilement effacé ! Il méprise Morgane. « Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toi Morgane ! ».

Merlin, lui est resté dans la pièce.

**Hylde** : Merlin…

**Merlin** : essaye de te calmer… Je vais te donner quelque chose pour te rendre le voyage le plus supportable possible.

**Hylde **: Non écoute-moi, il faut faire vite et que tu préviennes le roi…

**Merlin **: Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut rendre la situation encore pire ?

**Hylde** : La reine… elle est enceinte ! Elle voulait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui. C'est aussi pour cela que Morgane a agi si rapidement… il faut qu'on la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

A suivre…..

Merci encore larasmith pour ton commentaire. Heureusement, notre cher Merlin est là pour ouvrir les yeux du jeune roi ! La fin de l'histoire approche. J'espère pouvoir mettre à jour lafiction rapidement !


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je pense qu'on approche de la fin ! Merci pour les commentaires et vos avis, surtout larasmith.

Ah oui j'oubliais, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fiction et les personnages de m'appartiennent pas ! Bonne lecture !

Arthur est seul dans ses appartements. Il a enfilé son armure, préparé son sac. Il s'assoit sur le mit et jette un coup d'œil à la table qui se trouve à côté. Il voit le peigne de Gwen, et le prend dans ses mains.

« Je t'en supplie Guenièvre, tiens le coup, je viens te chercher… ». Il est sorti de ses pensées par le son de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte.

**Arthur (essuyant ses larmes)** : entrez !

**Merlin** : Arthur, il faut que je vous parle c'est important !

**Arthur **: Merlin, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter ! Je te signale que chaque minute compte. Pendant que nous restons là à discuter, Dieu seul sait ce que Morgane fait endurer à la reine. Nous partons !

**Merlin** : je sais tout cela, mais Hylde m'a révélé une information à vous transmettre d'urgence !

**Arthur** : à part l'endroit où Gwen se trouve, rien de ce qui peut provenir de la bouche de cette femme ne m'intéresse !

**Merlin **: Je sais que ce que cette femme a fait est mal mais elle pensait que servir Morgane était le seul moyen de sauver son frère…

Arthur passe devant son ami et se dirige vers la porte.

**Merlin** : Arthur ! Gwen porte votre enfant !

Arthur s'arrête net, et laisse tomber son sac.

**Arthur** : Quoi ?

**Merlin** : Gwen devait vous faire la surprise et vous l'annoncer aujourd'hui.

Arthur reste sans voix, immobile...

**Merlin** : Arthur ?

**Arthur** : Ma femme et mon futur enfant sont entre les mains de cette tarée ! Apprendre cette nouvelle aurait dû me rendre fou de joie, et au contraire, cela me donne encore plus de raisons de m'inquiéter. Morgane me déteste tellement qu'elle serait prête à n'importe quoi pour le faire du mal. Oh Gwen….Elle voulait certainement m'annoncer la nouvelle pendant notre pique-nique, au lieu de cela, elle m'a vu embrasser Mithian. Elle doit avoir le cœur brisé, se sentir abandonnée... J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir blessée de la sorte !

**Merlin** : Nous allons la retrouver et la ramener saine et sauve à Camelot !

C'est à ce moment-là que Mithian se promène dans le château à la recherche d'Arthur. Elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis qu'elle a quitté le roi. Elle veut le voir pour s'excuser de son comportement.

Elle constate qu'il y a beaucoup de mouvements, et voit les serviteurs s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Elle décide de questionner un garde pour enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe.

**Mithian** : excusez-moi

**Garde** : Oui Madame !

**Mithian** : Que se passe-t-il ici ?

**Garde** : Le roi se prépare à partir. Il semblerait que la reine soit en grand danger et que Dame Morgane soit impliquée.

**Mithian** : Comme à chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose de grave ! Je vous remercie.

A l'extérieur du château, Arthur s'apprête à monter sur son cheval et à partir avec Merlin, Hylde, Gauvain et Perceval, quand il voit Eylan et Léon s'approcher…

**Léon** : Sire !

**Arthur** : Oui messires ?

**Léon** : Eylan et moi-même souhaitons vous aider à retrouver la reine !

**Arthur** : Je vous remercie et croyez-moi que cela me touche beaucoup, mais nous avons aussi un devoir à respecter envers Camelot et demain vous devez partir avec la princ….

**Eylan** (interrompt le roi) : Sauf votre respect Majesté, c'est de ma sœur dont on parle, et sir Léon a grandi avec elle. Nous sommes conscients que nous devons aider le royaume de Meneth, mais nous ne pourrons pas être efficaces tant que nous ne saurons pas si Gwen est saine et sauve.

**Léon** : Nous avons déjà demandé à messires Geoffroy et Heroy de nous remplacer. Nous les rejoindrons dès que tout cela sera réglé. D'après ce que nous a annoncé la servante, elle est à une heure et demie de à cheval. Si nous nous dépêchons fais, nous pourrons rentrer très vite à Camelot.

**Arthur** **(ému)** : Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre soutien et j'avoue que je me sentirais rassuré avec vous à mes côtés. Cette avec une immense fierté que je chevaucherais avec vous tous.

Il lève son épée et crie : « pour la reine, et pour Camelot ! »

Cela fait plus d'une heure que les chevaliers que les cavalent. Arthur a pris soin de faire préparer un chariot, que son fidèle serviteur conduit. Il a pensé que si Gwen est blessée, il serait préférable qu'elle fasse le trajet du retour couchée. En plus, elle est maintenant enceinte, et il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'elle fasse le trajet à cheval. Avant de partir, il a demandé à des chevaliers de se rejoindre dans l'un des villages voisins pour ramener d'urgence Gaius.

Personne ne le sait, mais grâce à Merlin, ils ont gagné énormément de temps. Il a de nombreuses reprises utilisé sa magie, pour faire disparaitre les différents obstacles. Il a aussi utilisé sa magie pour limiter la fatigue des chevaux et ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'endroit où se cachait Morgane.

**Merlin** : Arthur, il faut faire une pause.

**Arthur** : Nous y sommes presque Merlin.

**Merlin** : Oui je sais, mais Hylde a besoin de s'arrêter quelques minutes !

**Arthur** : Dois-je te rappeler Merlin, que si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est en partie à cause d'elle ?

**Merlin **: Je sais, mais regardez-là ! Elle ne tient plus. N'oubliez pas qu'elle a subi un grave traumatisme ! Et puis si elle venait à mourir, comment pourrait-elle nous indiquer le chemin ?

**Arthur** : Tu as raison ! Faisons une pause, mais seulement quelques minutes.

Tous s'arrêtent et profitent pour boire et faire boire les chevaux. Quand ils décident de repartir après quelques instants, Hylde a du mal à se relever. Arthur lui tend la main et l'aide.

**Arthur** : Tiens ! Accroche-toi à moi !

**Hylde** : Merci votre Altesse ! Je ne mérite pas que vous m'aidiez ! Je suis vraiment désolée...

**Arthur** : Je suis désolé moi aussi de m'être comporter de la sorte. Vous savez la reine est une personne formidable. Il n'y a personne sur cette Terre de plus généreux qu'elle. Elle a un cœur énorme et plein de compassion. Elle est capable de pardonner bien des choses. De plus, Morgane s'est servie de ton désespoir pour te manipuler. C'est elle la véritable fautive.

**Hylde** : Son altesse est trop bonne avec moi… Merci !

**Arthur** : C'est surtout Merlin qui faut remercier. C'est lui qui m'a rappeler que tu étais une aussi une victime dans l'histoire. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est retrouver ma femme saine et sauve !

Pendant ce temps :

Gwen reprend peu à peu connaissance. Elle ouvre les yeux et la douleur la ramène très vite à la réalité. Elle se souvient de ce que Morgane lui a fait subir

_****Flashback** :**_

_Gwen tente de s'enfuit mais Morgane récite une formule en latin qui empêche Gwen de faire le moindre mouvement ! Elle a commencé par la giflé._

_**Morgane**__ : Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment ! Vous avez bien dû vous moquez de moi avec ton cher mari ! Je vais te tuer mais d'abord, je veux que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert, et autant que tous ces pauvres malheureux qui ont été torturés parce qu'ils avaient utilisé la magie._

_**Gwen**__ : Arthur est un bon roi, et il n'a jamais torturé quelqu'un d'innocent_

_**Morgane **__: Peut-être, mais Uther son cher papa, lui a fait une véritable aux sorcières. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, j'ai un compte à régler avec les Pendragon…. Tous les Pendragon. _

_Elle met sa main sur le ventre de Gwen._

_**Gwen**__ : Non tu ne peux pas…._

_Morgane la frappe pour la faire taire. Elle lui donne plusieurs fois de des coups à différents endroits. Gwen saigne et ne peut même pas se défendre_

_****Fin du flashback*****_

Gwen se rend compte qu'elle peut maintenant bouger. Très difficilement, mais elle peut bouger. Elle voit qu'elle n'est plus sous l'emprise du sort. Elle est seule dans la cabane et décide d'en profiter pour essayer de s'enfuir.

**Gwen** : Tiens-bon mon bébé, je t'en supplie…

Elle se relève tant bien que mal et se traine difficilement jusqu'à la porte. Au moment où elle atteint la porte, la porte s'ouvre.

Morgane se trouve derrière avec un homme

**Morgane** : Eh regardez qui a enfin reprit connaissance et essaye de nous fausser compagnie !

**Gwen** : Laisse-moi partir Morgane !

**Morgane** : je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Je t'ai d'ailleurs ramené un petit cadeau

Elle se tourne vers l'homme… « Elle est toute à toi, faisant ce que tu veux…. Quand tu auras fini, jette son corps aux portes de Camelot, histoire de faire passer un message à Arthur ! »

L'homme sourit et s'approche de Gwen qui est terrifiée. Elle recule difficilement et tente de s'échapper. L'homme la retient.

**Gwen (en pleurs): **Morgane, je t'en supplie. Ne fais pas ça, nous étions amies ! Vous lâchez-moi ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir !

**Morgane** : je suis désolée qu'on soit obligé d'en arriver là, mais n'oublies pas que c'est toi qui m'a trahie en te rangeant du côté d'Arthur ! Je vous laisse !

**(S'adressant à l'homme**) : N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit !

**Homme : **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me chargez d'elle**.**

Morgane s'en va. L'homme tente d'embrasser Guenièvre de force. Celle-ci refuse de se laisser faire alors l'homme la gifle et elle tombe par terre.

**Gwen **: Lachez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas !

**Homme** : Laissez-vous faire ! Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait de partager un moment intime avec une reine ! Ah ah on dirait que je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser un de mes plus beaux rêves !

**Gwen (elle lui crache au visage**) : Lâchez-moi espèce d'ordure !

**Homme **: Petite garce ! Tu te crois trop bien pour moi ?

L'homme gifle une nouvelle fois. Il se couche sur elle et la maintient au sol avec tout son poids. Gwen est terrorisée, elle est consciente de ce qui est en train de se passer : cet homme va la violer si elle ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher ! En même temps il est plus fort qu'elle. Elle puise dans toutes ses ressources pour essayer de s'en sortir, pour elle, et pour le bébé… Elle tente de le repousser en vain… Avec une main, l'homme tient les poignets de Guenièvre au-dessus de sa tête. Gwen pleure et le supplie d'arrêter. Il ne veut rien entendre, et avec son autre main, il caresse cuisse de la jeune femme et essaye de remonter sous sa robe.

Il est finalement interrompu par le bruit d'une porte enfoncée. Il voit le Roi Arthur et ses chevaliers courir dans sa direction.

**Arthur** : Ote tes sales pates de ma femme !

Pris de panique, l'homme passe par la fenêtre et s'enfuit. Arthur ordonne à ses chevaliers de lui ramener ce « fumier » et se précipite avec Merlin vers Gwen. Celle-ci prononce le nom d'Arthur et sous les effets de la douleur très intense, de la fatigue et de l'émotion, perd connaissance.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	6. Chapter 6

**LaraSmith, Fantasy Of Magie, merci pour vos commentaires qui me donnent envie de poursuivre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à finir ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé pour les fautes, je fais ça tard le soir et parfois il m'arrive de faire des erreurs.**

**Je ne possède pas les personnages de la série Merlin et bien sûr je en gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Arthur** : Guenièvre ! Mon amour ! Réveilles-toi ! Je suis là, ça va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas… Merlin ! Fais quelque chose, elle saigne elle a perdu connaissance... .Je t'en supplie aides-la.

**Merlin** : Elle respire encore, mais son pouls est très faible ! On va la mettre sur la table que je puisse l'examiner. Aidez-moi à la soulever.

Les deux amis soulèvent Gwen avec précautions. Merlin commence à examiner sa reine. Il voit les marques sur les poignets et sur tout le corps de la jeune femme, qui laisse imaginer à quel point la pauvre a été violentée. Il essaye de ne pas le montrer mais il sait qu'Arthur pense la même chose voire pire. En effet, le jeune roi est là, tenant la main de sa femme. Il assiste impuissant à l'examen de son épouse, découvrant à chaque fois de nouvelles plaies ou de nouveaux hématomes. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, elle et son bébé. En parlant, du bébé, il espère vraiment que celui-ci a survécu, mais il se prépare au pire. Si jamais Gwen perdait cet enfant, il ne s'en remettra jamais et il est persuadé que Guenièvre non plus. Hylde est venue pour assister Merlin, qui demande à Arthur de sortir de la cabane pour qu'il puisse examiner Gwen. Au début, Arthur refuse de la laisser mais Merlin arrive à le convaincre qu'il ne pourra pas faire son travail correctement dans que le roi sera dans les parages.

Arthur est debout, seul, dans la forêt. Il est en colère, il se pose sur un rocher.

*Flashback**

Il y a un an, pendant la fête qui a suivi le mariage. Assis à leur table, le couple royal discute.

**Arthur** : «ça y'est nous sommes enfin mari et femme ! J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, que j'ose à peine y croire.

**Gwen** : Et moi donc ! Il y a quelques années, je suis arrivée au château pour être la femme de chambre de Morgane. J'étais loin d'imaginer que je rencontrerais mon futur mari et encore moins que ce serait Arthur Pendragon lui-même.

**Arthur** : Je t'aime Guenièvre. A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

**Gwen** : Je t'aime aussi Arthur, de tout mon cœur !

**Arthur** (prend la main de sa femme et l'embrasse): Que dirais-tu si nous laissions nos convives pour nous retrouver dans notre chambre ?

**Gwen** **(lui sourit**): Je dirais que c'est une très brillante idée !

Le couple arrive dans les appartements royaux. Ils s'embrassent.

**Arthur** : Enfin seuls ! J'ai tellement attendu ce moment !

**Gwen** : Moi aussi.

Gwen se tourne et constate que la chambre a été décorée.

**Gwen** : Oh c'est magnifique ! Ces fleurs….

**Arthur** : Oui, ce sont celles que je t'ai offertes pour me faire pardonner après avoir rompu avec toi...

**Gwen** : il ne fallait pas ! Ces fleurs sont superbes, tout ici est très beau ! Mais quand as-tu eu le temps de faire tout ça ?

**Arthur** : Je n'ai fait que donner les consignes, tout le reste c'est Merlin !

**Gwen (prend une fleur dans sa main et sent son parfum**) : alors il faudra vraiment le remercier !

Arthur s'approche de sa femme, la prend dans ses bras, et l'embrasse.

**Arthur **: Tu sais, je trouve ça un peu bizarre que nous soyons à cet instant précis, en train de parler de Merlin…

**Gwen se met à rire** : En effet, je suis désolée…

Ils s'embrassent de nouveau. Gwen met fin à leur baiser et Arthur voit comme de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

**Arthur** : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Gwen **: Oui… Euh Non, enfin c'est stupide….je ...

**Arthur** : Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! Tu sais que tu peux tout le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

**Gwen **: Comme tu le sais, je… Je n'ai jamais… été avec un homme !

**Arthur **: Je le sais et ce n'est pas un problème… Oh ! Tu ne veux peut-être pas… Je peux attendre que tu sois prête ! Jamais je ne t'obligerais à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas. Le simple fait d'être marié et de pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés est déjà plus que je n'aurais pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer il y a quelques années…

**Gwen** : Non non, je veux être tienne ce soir. Je veux que nous ne formions qu'un. C'est juste que… j'espère être à la hauteur et ne pas te décevoir !

**Arthur** : C'est impossible que tu me déçoives. Je t'aime trop et pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis aussi stressé. Je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que toi !

**Gwen** : Arthur, tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir pour me rassurer ! Tous les serviteurs sont au courant pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire pour tes 15 ans, ton« initiation ».

**Arthur** : Mais ce que les serviteurs ignorent, c'est que cette « initiation » n'a pas eu lieu ! La jeune servante était tétanisée et je n'ai pas pu l'obliger à faire ça. Nous avons convenu tous les deux de garder le secret. J'ai toujours trouvé cette tradition horrible, d'ailleurs si on a un fils eu jour, je te promets de le laisser faire…

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, car Gwen l'interrompt avec un baiser.

**Gwen** : Oh mon Dieu, j'ai épousé l'homme le plus merveilleux de Camelot. Tu es tout ce dont une femme peut rêver et Je t'aime.

**Arthur** : Et je t'aime encore plus.

Il embrasse sa femme, lentement la retourne et l'embrasse dans le cou. Il déplace ses cheveux afin de pouvoir défaire les lacets qui ferment la robe de Guenièvre. Il laisse tomber la robe, soulève sa femme et la porte jusqu'à leur lit.

**Fin du flashback**

Le roi est sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'un de ses chevaliers.

**Léon **: Monseigneur ! Nous l'avons rattrapé !

Arthur descend de son rocher et se précipite sur lui. Les chevaliers interviennent pour les séparer.

**Elyan** : Calmez-vous !

**Arthur** : Ne me dites-pas de me calmer, je vais le tuer ! Comment as-tu osé lever la main sur ma femme !

**L'homme** : Pitié votre Altesse…

**Arthur **: Pitié ? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Tu oses me demander ma clémence ! Alors que j'ose à peine imaginer ce que tu aurais fait subir à ma femme si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps.

**L'homme** : Je regrette !

**Arthur (le frappe)** : tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes ! À ta place, je prierais pour que Guenièvre s'en sorte !

**Léon** : Arthur, il peut nous être utile pour retrouver Morgane !

Au même moment, dans la cabane,

**Hylde** : La pauvre est couverte de bleus. Morgane n'y est pas allée de main morte. Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

**Merlin** : Gwen est une femme forte ! Elle a enduré beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Elle va se battre j'en suis certain !

**Hylde** : Et pour le bébé ?

**Merlin** : Je n'en sais rien ! Il me faudrait plus d'informations sur sa grossesse. Non en fait, c'est Gaius qu'il me faudrait ! Toi qui écoutais aux portes, peut-être as-tu entendu quelque chose ?

**Hylde** : J'ai simplement entendu Gaius dire à la reine avant de partir, d'être prudente, qu'au début de la grossesse, l'enfant était très fragile. Mon Dieu, je suis responsable de tout cela !

**Merlin** : Elle va dormir pendant un petit moment... J'ai vu des plantes pas très loin de l'endroit où nous sommes, qui pourront mettre utiles pour soulager Gwen, je vais aller en chercher. Tu vas rester avec elle et me prévenir si son état évolue.

Il profite d'un moment où Hylde a le dos tourné et du fait que sa patiente soit inconsciente pour réciter une formule magique. Celle-ci lui permet d'entendre les battements de cœur du bébé. Ils sont faibles, mais au moins Merlin sait qu'il est encore en vie.

Il sort de la cabane et tout de suite Arthur le remarque.

**Arthur** : Merlin ! Comment va-t-elle ? Et le bébé ?

**Merlin** : Elle dort encore. Le bébé est encore en vie, il s'accroche. Je vais aller chercher des plantes pour une potion. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Arthur, je ne vous cache pas que ni votre femme, ni votre enfant sont sortis d'affaire. Je pense qu'il va falloir la ramener rapidement à Camelot.

Arthur remercie Merlin et part rejoindre sa femme dans la cabane.

**Arthur** : Hylde, svp, je souhaiterais rester seule avec la reine.

**Hylde** : Comme vous voudrez votre altesse. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit…

**Arthur **: Dites à mes hommes de se tenir prêts, nous risquons de reprendre la route dès que la reine sera réveillée !

Il prend un tabouret et s'assied au chevet de sa bien-aimée. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Il prend la main de Gwen et la supplie de se réveiller.

**Flashback**

Il y a deux mois, Arthur est rentré dans ses appartements et a retrouvé Gwen en pleurs.

**Arthur** : Gwen ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

**Gwen (essuyant ses larmes)** : Oh Arthur, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! Comment s'est déroulée la formation des chevaliers ?

**Arthur** : Guenièvre…

**Gwen **: C'est juste que… je pensais que cette fois c'était la bonne…

**Arthur **: De quoi parles-tu ?

**Gwen** : j'avais quelques jours de retard…et je pensais vraiment être enceinte et malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée Arthur.

**Arthur (la prend dans ses bras)** : Oh… Ce n'est pas grave…

**Gwen **: je sais à quel point vous voulez un fils. Je me sens tellement inutile. J'aimerais tellement vous donner un héritier, et j'en suis incapable.

**Arthur **: Ne vous inquiétez pas, le jour viendra où nous aurons notre bébé. C'est juste que ce n'est pas le moment, c'est tout. Tu te mets beaucoup trop de pression.

**Gwen **: Les gens commencent à parler au château, ils se posent des questions… et si j'avais un problème ?

**Arthur** : Gaius t'a examiné et il n'a rien trouvé d'anormal.

**Gwen** : J'ai tellement espéré… je suis désolée de te décevoir encore une fois !

**Arthur** : Guenièvre ! Je t'aime plus que quiconque sur cette terre. Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir et je t'assure que nous aurons nos enfants le moment venu.

**Gwen (embrassant son époux)** je t'aime aussi Arthur Pendragon

**Fin du flashback**

**Arthur** : Bats-toi mon amour, je t'aime tellement, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés… S'il te plait, réveilles-toi.

Gwen resserre sa main. Arthur l'observe et comprend qu'elle reprend peu à peu connaissance. Il court demander à Hylde et Elyan d'aller chercher merlin et se précipite vers sa femme. Il veut qu'elle le voie quand elle va ouvrir les yeux.

**Arthur** : Guenièvre ! Dieu merci tu es réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ?

**Gwen** : Qu'est-ce que….où suis-je ?

Elle tente de se relever mais la douleur la ramène à la réalité

**Arthur (lui prend la main**) : N'essayes pas de bouger ! Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

**Gwen** : J'ai atrocement mal ! Je … je...Oh mon Dieu ! Le bébé !

**Arthur** : Il va bien ! Essayes de te calmer.

**Gwen** : Arthur… tout me revient (elle retire sa main de celle d'Arthur), tu m'as trahie ! Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

**Arthur **: C'est une très longue histoire, mais pour faire court, tout ce qui s'est passé est l'œuvre de Morgane

**Gwen** : Morgane… C'est elle qui m'a fait ça, je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a su où me trouver ! Mais je t'ai vu… Tu étais en train d'embrasser Mithian !

**Arthur** : Non Mithian m'a embrassé et j'étais sous l'emprise d'un sort ! Je t'aime Guenièvre et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es la seule femme qui compte pour moi.

Arthur commence alors à raconter le plan de Morgane. Comment celle-ci a découvert sa grossesse, a utilisé Hylde, comment Merlin a découvert que le poignard était ensorcelé, etc…

**Gwen (les larmes coulent sur son visage)** : J'ai été idiote, je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi ! Je me faisais une joie de t'annoncer que j'étais enfin enceinte. J'ai mis notre enfant en danger en quittant Camelot sans prévenir personne. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si quelque chose devait lui arriver.

**Arthur (l'embrasse sur le front)** : Il faut que tu te détendes !

**Gwen** : Morgane… Elle a complètement changée ! Je pense que secrètement j'espérais retrouver la femme qui était autrefois mon amie, pour qui j'étais prête à risquer ma vie… Mais j'ai vu la haine dans ses yeux, elle n'avait pas la moindre trace de remords quand je la suppliais d'arrêter de me battre, que je le disais que j'attendais un enfant. Au contraire, je pense que cela a amplifié son envie de me détruire… Elle aurait pu me tuer tout de suite, mais elle voulait que je souffre, le pire c'est quand cet homme est rentré et … **(Elle éclate en sanglots)**

Arthur tente bien que mal consoler sa femme. Il l'écoute raconter l'enfer qu'elle a vécu, mais c'est aussi une souffrance pour lui. Il essaye de se montrer fort pour elle de la réconforter, mais il sait qu'il ne trouvera pas de répit tant qu'on ne lui aura pas dit que sa famille est sortie d'affaire et que Morgane ne sera pas morte. Merlin arrive avec Hylde.

**Merlin **: ça y'est tu es réveillée Gwen ! Comment te sens-tu ?

**Gwen** : Je souffre le martyr et je suis inquiète pour la santé de mon bébé !

**Merlin** : Le cœur de ton bébé bat encore, mais son rythme cardiaque est faible.

Gwen et Arthur sont soulagés mais à la fois effrayés à l'idée de perdre leur enfant.

**Merlin** : Si seulement Gaius était ici avec nous, il saurait quoi faire !

**Arthur** : Merlin, j'ai confiance en toi ! Je sais que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour nous aider. J'ai fait chercher Gaius, il doit surement être de retour à Camelot. Si nous partons dès maintenant, nous serons de retour un peu après la tombée de la nuit !

Beaucoup plus tard, Camelot

Arthur est entouré de ses chevaliers et de Merlin. Ils attendent que Gaius leur apporte des nouvelles de Guenièvre.

**Arthur** : Mes amis, je profite de ce moment pour vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé à retrouver la Reine. Sans vous, je pense que cela n'aurait pas été possible…

**Léon** : Je pense parler au nom de tous quand je dis que cela est un honneur d'avoir été à vos côtés.

**Elyan** : sans oublier que la reine est aussi ma sœur. Vous n'auriez pas pu m'empêcher de la retrouver. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su la protéger et qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état.

**Gwaine **: Je pense que Morgane devrait faire bien attention à elle, parce que nous n'allons pas arrêter de la traquer jusqu'à ce qu'on la trouve.

**Percival **: J'ai obtenu des informations sur sa cachette. Cette crapule de Tancrède devait la rejoindre d'ici quelques heures. Nous pensons nous y rendre à sa place.

**Arthur (ému)** : Merci pour tous les amis

A cet instant, Gaius ouvre la porte, et Arthur se précipite vers lui. Son cœur bat très vite.

**Arthur** : Alors ? Dîtes-moi Gaius…

Commentaires ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous selon l'endroit où vous êtes! Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires et qui suivent l'histoire. Désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre à jour. Bonne année à tous!**

**Arthur** : Alors ? Dîtes-moi Gaius…

**Gaius** : Eh bien, Gwen et le bébé sont hors de danger !

**Arthur** : Dieu merci quel soulagement ! Je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant Gaius….

**Gaius** : Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais Merlin, qui a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. C'était une excellente idée de faire une potion avec cette plante. Ça lui a surement sauvé la vie ! Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais attention, j'exige que la reine prenne du repos pour éviter toutes complications pour le reste de la grossesse. Surtout, évitez toutes sources de stress pendant les prochains jours.

**Arthur **: C'est entendu !

Il se tourne vers Merlin et ses chevaliers.

**Arthur** : Mes amis, la journée d'hier fût horrible. Gwen va mieux et c'est grâce à vous tous. J'ai une excellente nouvelle que je tiens à partager avec vous : la reine est enceinte ! Cependant, je souhaite pour sa sécurité, que cela reste confidentiel pour l'instant. Le soleil va bientôt se lever et j'imagine votre état de fatigue. Profitez de cette journée pour vous reposer, il n'y aura pas de formation de chevaliers aujourd'hui, et pour tout vous dire, je souhaiterais rester avec Guenièvre aujourd'hui.

Tous félicitent le roi et aussi Merlin et Gaius pour leur excellent travail. Le roi embrasse ses camarades et s'excuse car il ressent le besoin urgent de voir sa femme. Il entre dans la salle et voit Gwen couchée sur le lit !

**Arthur** : Guenièvre ? Comment te sens-tu ?

**Gwen **: Arthur… Je me sens bien…. Vraiment fatiguée, je pense que la potion a fait effet. J'ai l'impression de planer complètement.

**Arthur** : Je suis tellement heureux que le bébé et toi soyez en bonne santé !

**Gwen **: Je suis soulagée aussi. Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé notre anniversaire de mariage.

**Arthur **: Je sais, moi non plus ! En tout cas, tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau que je puisse imaginer.

Ils s'embrassent. Gwen essaye de se lever.

**Arthur **: Guenièvre ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gaius a dit que tu devais te reposer !

**Gwen** : et je vais le faire ! Je refuse de rester ici, Gaius pourrait avoir besoin de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, je veux juste dormir dans mon lit avec mon mari.

**Arthur** : je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! Prends appui sur moi ! Au fait, mes plus proches chevaliers sont au courant pour la grossesse. Ils sont tenus au secret, je pense qu'on devrait éviter d'ébruiter la nouvelle pour l'instant, pour ta sécurité.

**Gwen** : Je comprends tout à fait, même si j'ai envie de crier au monde entier à quel point je suis heureuse.

**Arthur** : Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi.

Pendant ce temps,

**Gauvain** : Alors félicitations tonton !

**Elyan** : Merci. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans quelques mois il y aura un petit bébé Pendragon.

**Léon** : Justement, je ne pense pas que le roi et sa famille ne seront pas en sécurité tant que Morgane sera en vie.

**Percival** : Penses-tu à la même chose que moi ?

**Léon** : le prisonnier nous a dit qu'il devait la retrouver dans quelques heures. Si nous nous y rendions ?

**Elyan **: Je suis de la partie !

**Perceval** : Moi aussi !

**Gauvain** : La question ne se pose pas ! Personne ne peut s'en prendre à mon Esméralda et s'en sortir sans une égratignure.

**Chambre d'Arthur, quelques heures plus tard :**

Gwen s'est endormie dès que sa tête a touché l'oreiller. Son sommeil a été agité. Elle se revoyait torturée par Morgane et son compagnon. A chaque fois, Arthur la serre contre lui, la rassure et lui dit que tout est fini. Ils se sont finalement endormis dans les bras. Elle se réveille bien après le lever du soleil. En ouvrant, les yeux elle voit Arthur debout et leur chambre décorée avec des fleurs…

**Gwen** : Arthur ? Tu es déjà réveillé ?

**Arthur (s'approche du lit**) : Joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon amour !

**Gwen **: Mais c'était hier !

**Arthur** : Je sais, mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. J'ai failli vous perdre toi et le bébé. Aujourd'hui, je veux rester avec toi, et je veux que l'on fête notre anniversaire comme il se doit !

**Gwen **: Mais… Il y a la formation des chevaliers et...

**Arthur** : J'ai donné un jour de repos aux chevaliers, cette journée est uniquement pour toi et moi.

Il caresse le visage de son épouse, il enlève une mèche de cheveux et la repousse derrière son visage.

**Arthur** : Chaque bleu, chaque marque sur ton visage ou ton corps, me rappelle à quel point je déteste Morgane. Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Je vais…

**Gwen (embrasse son mari):** je vais bien, et le bébé est sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant. Je suis tellement heureuse de porter ton enfant ! Je t'aime !

**Arthur **: Je t'aime aussi, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde… Que dirais-tu de prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?

**Gwen **: C'est une excellente ! (Elle le tire sur le lit, et l'embrasse de nouveau)

Pendant le déjeuner, Gwen explique à Arthur comment elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Elle voulait faire la surprise et annoncer à Arthur la bonne nouvelle pendant le pique-nique.

**Gwen** : Et donc lorsque je suis arrivée avec le panier je vous ai vu…

**Arthur** : Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à cela ! Oh j'ai failli oublier !

Il se lève et va chercher une boîte dans son armoire.

**Arthur** : Tiens c'est pour toi ! Je voulais te l'offrir hier, donc joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

**Gwen** : Oh c'est gentil.

Arthur remarque la réaction de Gwen.

**Arthur** : Il ne te plait pas ? Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même avec un bijoutier, et peut-être que j'aurais dû le laisser faire tout seul…

**Gwen** : Non c'est juste que quand je vous ai vu Mithian et toi, elle avait ce collier dans les mains…

**Arthur** : Oui, je lui avais demandé son avis…

**Gwen** : et j'ai pensé que c'était un cadeau que tu lui avais fait !

**Arthur** : décidément j'ai faux sur toute la ligne. Je pensais te faire plaisir et au contraire je ne fais que te faire revivre des moments douloureux. Je suis désolé, je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir laissé la princesse m'embrasser… Je vais te trouver un autre cade….

**Gwen **: Je ne t'en veux pas Arthur, tu n'étais pas toi-même. Je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ce cadeau. Pour tout te dire, quand je regarde ce collier, je vois tout le temps que tu as passé à travailler dessus, et je ressens toute la force de ton amour. Je suis émue que tu te sois donné tant de peine pour moi, vraiment je te remercie. Il est magnifique.

**Arthur** : pas autant que toi !

Après le petit-déjeuner, le couple part faire une promenade dans les alentours de Camelot. Au bout de quelques instants, Arthur remarque de signes de fatigue sur sa femme.

**Arthur** : Est-ce que ça va ?

**Gwen **: Oui ne t'en fais pas.

**Arthur** : Guenièvre…

**Gwen** : Je suis juste un petit peu fatiguée, c'est tout… C'est merveilleux, je suis tellement contente de t'avoir rien que pour moi aujourd'hui, je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi.

**Arthur** : Moi aussi, mais nous allons tout de même rentrer…

**Gwen** : Non, je t'assure, ça va aller, je peux encore marcher. On vient à peine de quitter le château.

**Arthur** : Gaius a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes. Ton corps a subi de graves traumatismes, et il te faut du temps pour récupérer et en plus tu es enceinte !

**Gwen** : Tu as gagné, rentrons.

**Pendant ce temps**,

**Prisonnier** : voilà, c'est ici… Il y a toujours avec elle deux ou 3 hommes pour veiller à sa sécurité

**Elyan** : J'espère que tu ne t'es pas moqué de nous. Les amis allons-y ! Pour l'amour de Camelot !

**Les autres en levant leur épée** : pour l'amour de Camelot.

Les chevaliers arrivent à se débarrasser des gardes et atteignent la salle où Morgane se trouve.

**Léon** : Morgane. Je vous arrête pour avoir drogué le roi Arthur et tenter d'avoir tué la reine.

**Morgane **: pauvres idiots. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Ainsi cette chère Guenièvre a survécu ? J'aurais dû finir le travail moi-même.

**Elyan** : Je vais vous faire regretter ces paroles !

Elyan se précipite vers Morgane. Celle-ci lève le bras et envoie valser le chevalier contre un mur qui finit empalé sur un morceau de fer. Les chevaliers se précipitent vers leur ami pour lui porter secours.

**Morgane** : Tu es vraiment stupide ! J'ai un message pour mon cher frère et son épouse. Dites-leur qu'ils ne seront jamais tranquilles. Je vais récupérer le trône de Camelot ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris à Gwen son frère et bientôt ce sera au tour de son enfant. Elle jette un sort qui lui permet de s'enfuir.

**Gauvain** : Elyan ! Tiens le coup ! On va te ramener à Camelot !

**Elyan tente difficilement de parler** : Promettez-moi….. Promettez-moi de protéger ma sœur et sa famille….

**Léon** : C'est promis mon ami !

Elyan se met à cracher du sang, et ses yeux se ferment… pour toujours.

Camelot,

Le roi profite que sa femme fasse la sieste pour se rendre dans la cellule du prisonnier.

**Arthur** : Garde ! Où se trouve le prisonnier qui était dans cette cellule ?

**Garde **: Vos chevaliers sont partis avec lui très tôt ce matin. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils avaient une piste pour retrouver Morgane.

**Arthur** : Très bien, je vous remercie. Vous pouvez disposer.

Merlin court à la rencontre et le demande de le suivre chez Gaius. Immédiatement son sang ne fait qu'un tour, il pense que c'est Gwen. Il court aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent. Il ouvre la porte et crie le prénom de sa femme, mais il aperçoit ses chevaliers.

**Arthur **: Que se passe-t-il ici ?

**Léon** : Sire… (Il s'écarte pour qu'Arthur puisse voir le corps de son beau-frère sur la table).

**Arthur** : Elyan ! Oh mon Dieu, comment est-ce arrivé ?

**Léon** : Morgane… Elle a utilisé sa magie contre nous ! Elle avait un message pour vous. Elle compte récupérer le trône de Camelot et s'en prendre à vous ainsi qu'à votre famille.

**Arthur** : Il va falloir mettre la reine en sécurité, mais pour l'instant j'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas comment annoncer à ma femme que son frère est mort.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous, et voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos commentaires !**_

**Merlin** : Je pense au contraire qu'il faut éviter que Gwen quitte Camelot. Elle est en sécurité entre les murs du château !

**Arthur** : J'avoue que là, je suis incapable de réfléchir. Est-ce que je dois annoncer la nouvelle à Gwen ? Gaius a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose et d'éviter toute forme de stresse. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas lui cacher cela. …

**Servante** : Votre altesse, je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais ma reine est dans ses appartements et souhaiterait vous voir…

**Arthur** : Je vous remercie ! 

Il se retourne vers ses amis : « Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! » 

Arthur se dirige vers sa chambre, il ouvre la porte et voit sa femme qui se dirige vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. 

**Gwen** : Te voilà enfin !

**Arthur** : J'ai profité de ta sieste pour aller faire un tour dans le château, Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as pu te reposer ?

**Gwen** : Oui, tu avais raison, j'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer 

Elle remarque que quelque chose cloche avec son mari. 

**Gwen** : Arthur mon amour, quelque chose ne va pas ? 

Arthur sait qu'il allait devoir annoncer la triste nouvelle à sa femme. Il ne peut pas lui cacher, elle a tout de suite remarqué qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. 

**Arthur** : Guenièvre.. Viens prêt de moi… assieds-toi !

**Gwen **: Arthur… Tu me fais peur ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Tant que nous sommes ensemble nous pouvons tout surmonter.

**Arthur** : Leon, et les autres chevaliers ont interrogé l'homme qui t'as retenu prisonnière dans la cabane de Morgane….

Rien que t'entendre parler de ce monstre donne des frissons à la reine. Son époux le remarque et lui caresse le dos comme pour la réconforter.

**Arthur **: Ils ont découvert le lieu où lui et Morgane s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ils ont décidé d'y aller, et tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme ils le souhaitaient… Morgane a utilisé sa magie contre eux.. Guenièvre, je suis sincèrement désolé… Ton frère n'a pas survécu.

**Gwen (hurle) **: Nooooooon !

**Arthur** : Je suis tellement désolé 

Elle éclate en sanglots. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle sent son cœur se briser, c'est comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même. Elle a perdu sa mère peu de temps quand elle était très jeune, son père il y a quelques années, et maintenant son frère. 

**Gwen **: Non ce n'est pas possible ! Il est tout ce qu'il me reste.. Je ne peux pas le croire, non pas Elyan !

**Arthur **: C'est malheureusement la vérité. Je t'assure que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour venger ton frère !

**Gwen** : Pourquoi Arthur, pourquoi ? Morgane nous déteste au point de prendre toutes ces vies innocentes. Je la hais pour ce qu'elle nous fait subir, je la hais pour tout le mal qu'elle nous cause !

**Arthur** : Je sais. Moi aussi je lui en veux terriblement.

**Gwen** : Elle ne nous laissera jamais tranquilles. Arthur, qu'allons faire ? 

Guenièvre et Arthur ont organisé des funérailles à la hauteur du chevalier. Cela fait maintenant dix jours depuis la mort de son frère, et dix jours que la reine n'est pas sortie des appartements royaux. Elle parle à peine, elle passe ses journées dans une chaise à bascule, ses yeux regardant dans le vide. Gaius lui a composé des potions pour trouver le sommeil. Arthur, s'inquiète vraiment pour elle, et d'un autre côté, fait tout ce qu'il peut pour trouver Morgane.

Dans les couloirs du château : 

**Arthur** : Alors, avez-vous examiné ma femme ?

**Gaius** : Oui, votre Majesté ! Je crains que son état n'ait évolué…

**Arthur** : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider… Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

**Gaius** : Guenièvre souffre de mélancolie. La tristesse qu'elle éprouve, prend le dessus sur toutes ses émotions. Il vous suffit d'être là pour elle. Le temps fera le reste. Gwen a subi beaucoup de choses horribles ces derniers jours. Il faut que son corps et son esprit se remettent de ses rudes épreuves. Cependant, Arthur…

**Arthur** : oui ?

**Gaius **: Je m'inquiète pour la santé de l'enfant ! Il faut penser que maintenant Gwen doit manger pour deux, et aujourd'hui, elle ne mange quasiment rien ! Les débuts de la grossesse sont les plus difficiles et il est important pour que l'enfant survive que sa mère se nourrisse suffisamment.

**Arthur** : Je vais tenter une nouvelle fois de lui parler. Je vous remercie Gaius pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. 

Elle est debout devant la fenêtre, elle regarde dehors. Son visage est triste. Elle n'a pas remarqué que son mari est entré dans la chambre et l'observe. La voir comme ça le brise le cœur, il est triste pour elle et inquiet pour leur enfant à naître. Il se doit de lui parler. Il prend son courage à deux mains. Il s'approche d'elle, lui caresse le dos. Sa femme sursaute légèrement. 

**Arthur (embrassant son épaule**) : Désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

**Gwen** : Ce n'est rien..

**Arthur** : Comment te sens-tu ?

**Gwen** : Vide, triste.. J'ai l'impression que cette souffrance ne s'arrêtera jamais ! 

Elle s'éloigne de lui et se dirige vers le lit où elle s'assied. Arthur la rejoint et se pose auprès d'elle. 

**Arthur** : Je viens de voir Gaius… Il s'inquiète pour toi… Il dit que tu n'as encore rien mangé aujourd'hui.

**Gwen** : Je n'ai pas très faim…

**Arthur** : Je sais mais il faut que tu te forces… Penses au bébé, il a besoin de…

**Gwen** : Je ne fais que penser à lui. Dès que j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. J'étais tellement heureuse, je voulais te faire une surprise. J'ai fait le moins d'efforts possibles… J'ai pensé à lui, lorsque Morgane m'a battu et torturer ! Quand cet homme affreux m'a presque violée. J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai supplié le ciel de m'envoyer de l'aide et surtout de préserver l'enfant. J'étais prête à subir n'importe quelle torture tant que mon bébé s'en sortait… Quand je me suis réveillée dans la cabane, j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de ne pas avoir été assez forte, de ne pas avoir pu suffisamment protéger notre enfant.

**Arthur** : Guenièvre.. Calmes-toi !

**Gwen** : à quoi bon ? J'ai tant voulu un enfant de toi, mais cet enfant n'apporte que le malheur. Cette à cause de cette grossesse que Morgane s'en prend à nous. Elle a tué mon frère. Elle me veut du mal. Si j'arrive par miracle à mener cette grossesse à terme, elle s'en prendra à l'enfant ou à toi. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre une autre personne que j'aime.. je ne le supporterais pas ! Mon désir égoïste d'être mère, ne cause que du malheur autour de nous… 

Ces mots durs font mal à Arthur, qui se rend compte à qu'elle point sa femme est mal en point. Sa femme d'habitude si forte, baisse complètement les bras. Guenièvre était-elle prête à laisser mourir leur enfant ? Non, il ne le laissera pas faire ça. Il aime déjà cet enfant, et il se doit de trouver les mots pour faire réagir son épouse. 

**Arthur** : Mon amour ne dit pas ça… Tu ne le penses pas. Rappelle-toi, nous voulions tellement ce bébé. Ce petit être est le fruit de notre amour : c'est un peu de toi et un peu de moi. Je sais que tout comme moi, tu l'aimes déjà. Je sais que tu souffres énormément, et j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour te soulager. 

Il lève le menton de Gwen afin qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. 

« ne laisse pas Morgane gagner ! Si cet enfant meure, elle aura ce qu'elle voulait ! Morgane est seule et en veut à la Terre entière. Elle ne supporte pas que l'on puisse être heureux. Relèves-toi, bats-toi pour ton enfant, ou le sacrifice d'Elyan n'aura servi à rien ! Je suis là avec toi, je ne la laisserai pas s'en prendre à toi une nouvelle fois ou à n'importe quel membre de ma famille. Je t'aime Guenièvre, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour me mener ce combat ! »

Arthur a l'habitude de faire des discours pour motiver ses troupes, mais celui-ci est l'un des plus durs qu'il a dû faire. Un discours pour remotiver sa femme, et pour sauver leur enfant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se battre de la sorte. 

Gwen reste immobile et silencieuse. Arthur sait qu'elle a entendu ce qu'il a dit, mais il est inquiet de sa réaction. 

**Arthur** : Guenièvre… 

Avant que Gwen ne puisse répondre, on frappe à la porte. 

**Arthur** : Pas maintenant ! 

Merlin entrouvre la porte et passe légèrement sa tête. 

**Merlin** : Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais il faut absolument que vous veniez voir ça….

**Arthur **: Je t'ai dit pas maintenant Merlin ! Mais quelle insolence ! Guenièvre et moi étions en train de parler

**Merlin** : Sire permettez-moi d'insister, mais…

**Arthur** : Merlin

**Gwen (sèche ses larmes**) : Tu peux y aller, ça va voudrais rester seule un petit peu !

**Arthur** : Mais..

**Gwen** : je voudrais rester seule un petit moment !

**Arthur **: D'accord ! Je reviens dès que possible…. 

Il embrasse Gwen sur le haut de la tête et part avec Merlin. 

**Arthur (en colère**) : J'espère que tu as une excellente raison de…

**Merlin** : Je sais ! Un messager est là, il a des informations sur Morgane. 

Les deux amis se dirigent vers la salle du conseil. En le voyant arriver, le messager se prosterne devant lui. 

**Messager **: Votre altesse

**Arthur** : Parle je t'en prie.

**Messager **: Nos hommes situés au Nord ont repéré Morgane. D'après nos informations, elle se dirige avec une poignée d'hommes vers l'Antre Maudite.

**Arthur **: L'Antre Maudite ? Dans quel but ?

**Gaius** : La légende dit que des sorciers de l'ancienne religion ont transféré leurs pouvoirs dans une boite qui serait cachée là-bas. Morgane a dû entendre parler de cette histoire…..

**Arthur** : et souhaite certainement récupérer tout le pouvoir contenu dans cette boite pour nous attaquer. Il faut qu'on l'en empêche ! tu dis qu'elle venait du Nord ? Qu'on m'apporte une carte ! 

Arthur avec l'aide de ses chevaliers, de Gaius, de Merlin et des précieuses informations ont tenté de trouver un plan pour contrecarrer celui de Morgane. Ils ont finalement décidé qu'Arthur avec quelques chevaliers partiraient à l'aube. Ils vont emprunter un chemin qui leur fera gagner du temps et arriver à l'Antre Maudite, un peu avant Morgane. Ils auront alors très peu de temps pour trouver la boite et la détruire avant l'arrivée de Morgane. Arthur compte aussi créer un guet-apens et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Morgane. Ils ont passé des heures à élaborer différentes stratégies.

Il est maintenant tard, et Arthur se prépare à rentrer dans ses appartements. Il se demande dans quel état il va retrouver sa femme. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, il est surpris parce qu'il voit : 

**Gwen** : Te voilà enfin !

Gwen est assise sur le lit. Elle a quitté sa robe de chambre. Elle est habillée, coiffée et a meilleure mine, même si elle semble encore fatiguée. Arthur est agréablement surpris, croit même rêver. Lorsqu'il a quitté cet endroit il y a quelques heures, sa femme n'était pas du tout dans cet état. 

**Gwen** : J'ai appris ce qu'il se passe. Tu vas devoir partir n'est-ce pas ?

**Arthur **: Je suis désolé, mais oui ! Je dois stopper Morgane, il faut que cela cesse !

**Gwen** (triste): Je sais, et je ne vais pas essayer de t'en empêcher… Je te connais, je vais simplement te demander de faire très attention à toi, je t'en supplie.

**Arthur** : Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. 

Il s'approche d'elle doucement, il a envie de l'embrasser. Guenièvre a été vraiment distante ses derniers jours, il ne sait pas si elle va le laisser faire. Tant pis, il tente sa chance. Il l'embrasse et elle l'embrasse en retour. Il est soulagé. 

**Arthur** : Guenièvre… Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Tes bras m'ont manqué, être proche de toi et t'embrasser m'a manqué.

**Gwen** : Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne réalisais pas… C'était comme si j'étais dans le noir toute la journée. Oh mon Dieu, Arthur, je t'aime tellement, j'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner.

**Arthur** : Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Tu as subie trop de choses horribles ces derniers temps.

Gwen avait fait venir une bassine d'eau pour qu'Arthur puisse prendre un bain. Alors qu'il était dans l'eau, Gwen l'aidait à sa toilette.

**Arthur** : tu as eu une excellente idée. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un bon bain pour me détendre. Je suis ravi que tu te sentes mieux !

**Gwen **: Et moi je suis désolée pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai faites endurer. La discussion que nous avons eu tout à l'heure m'a fait réaliser que je n'avais pas le droit de baisser les bras, ce serait comme vous abandonner le bébé et toi. Tu as raison, nous devrions être sur un petit nuage en attendant notre petit ange et je ne vais pas laisser Morgane nous gâcher la vie plus longtemps. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je ne ressens plus aucune peine, que tout est oublié, mais je veux m'en sortir… Il le faut : pour notre famille ! 

_**Arthur va pouvoir partir rassuré puisque sa femme est décidé à s'en sortir. Va-t-il être capable d'arrêter Morgane et pourra-t-il enfin vivre heureux avec Gwen ?**_


End file.
